Tousui
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Yuushi wandte sich seinem Doppelpartner zu. Und blinzelte. Gakuto blinzelte zurück. Du bist ganz rot. Hast du Fieber?“, fragte Yuushi besorgt und fühlte dem Kleineren die Stirn. Der lächelte nur leicht.


**Tousui**

Er fühlte wie sein Blut durch seine Adern rauschte. Er mochte dieses Gefühl, ja. Wenn er seine heißen Wangen spüren konnte und die Welt ein bisschen fröhlicher aussah als sonst.  
Er mochte die Oberstufe. Und er mochte es, siebzehn zu sein. Und er mochte Trainingscamps dieser Art. Und er mochte diese Abende, wenn sie nach dem Training zusammen saßen und lachten und Karten spielten, im Yukata mit Dango, Oshiruko, Umeboshi, Takoyaki und Onigiri, Sushi, Mochi und allem, was sie sonst noch wollten. Er mochte es, den süßen Amezake zu trinken und er mochte es, wenn sich doch der ein oder andere Krug mit Alkohol unter die Köstlichkeiten mischte. Er mochte es, wenn die warme Sommerbrise von draußen sanft durch seine Haare strich, während er seinen Puls heftig spürte, während er Yakiniku aß, während eine aufgedrehte rothaarige Gestalt neben ihm ein Mochi nach dem anderen in sich reinstopfte, bis er stöhnend auf den Boden niedersank und murrte, dass er bald platzte und ihm sein Bauch weh tat.  
Er mochte das alles.  
Aber heute war es ein wenig anders.  
Fast alle regulären Spieler der Hyouteimannschaft hatten sich schon auf ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen, nur Shishido, Choutarou, Yuushi und Gakuto saßen noch auf den Tatamimatten, genossen den salzigen Duft, der vom Meer herüberwehte, da sie die Shouji geöffnet hatten. Choutarou und Oshitari wollten die letzte Runde Shougi unbedingt noch beenden und Gakuto und Shishido ließen es sich natürlich nicht nehmen ihre Doppelpartner ordentlich anzufeuern. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass laute „GANBATTE!!"- Schreie vielleicht die Konzentration stören konnten.  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als Choutarou mit einem Gähnen schließlich aufgab.  
„Du hast gewonnen, Oshitari-senpai."  
Yuushi schob seine Brille zurecht und lächelte leicht. „Du hast gut gespielt, Choutarou."  
Shishido schnaubte nur über soviel Überheblichkeit.  
„Gekidaze…", murmelte er leise und wuschelte Choutarou dann durch die hellen Haare.  
„Lass und gehen."  
Ohtori wurde leicht rot um die Nase und nickte schnell. „Hai, Shishido-san." Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er seinem Partner, nicht ohne sich zu seinen Teamkameraden noch einmal umzudrehen.  
„Oyasumi!"  
„Oyasumi.", erwiderte Yuushi, wandte sich dann seinem Doppelpartner zu. Und blinzelte.  
Gakuto blinzelte zurück.  
„Du bist ganz rot. Hast du Fieber?", fragte Yuushi besorgt und fühlte dem Kleineren die Stirn. Der lächelte nur leicht und schmiegte sich leise schnurrend an die Hand des Schwarzblauhaarigen.  
Yuushi beobachtete das verblüfft. „Du bist ganz warm. Du schnurrst."  
Gakutos Lächeln wurde breiter, er grinste nun und stand dann wackelig auf.  
Yuushi sah ihm dabei zu, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.  
„Gakuto…~ Du hast… GESCHNURRT?!"  
Der Rothaarige kicherte leise und leckte sich über die roten Lippen. Yuushi tat es dem Kleineren nach und stand auch auf, allerdings wesentlich standfester und schneller als sein Doppelpartner.  
„Gakuto… Ist alles in Ordnung?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den leeren Krug am Platz seines Teamkameraden. Schnell bückte er sich und roch an der Flasche. Sake. Ganz eindeutig Sake.  
„Gakuto. Hast du… WIE VIEL hast du getrunken? Den ganzen Krug?!"  
Der Rothaarige zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und taumelte auf den anderen zu, der ihn schnell an den Schultern festhielt.  
„Mou~… Yuushi, du trinkst auch immer viel…"  
„Aber doch keinen ganzen Krug Sake! Und schon gar nicht innerhalb einer halben Stunde! Bist du denn völlig verrückt geworden? Wenn Kantoku das rauskriegt, bist du dran!"  
„Mou~ Yuushi, schimpf doch nicht zu viel… Urusai yo!", lallte der Kleinere und schmiegte sich an den Schwarzblauhaarigen, der seufzte.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Gakuto… Gakuto… Gaku- WAS MACHST DU DA?!"  
Der Akrobat hatte seinen Yukata weit auseinander gezogen und gab nun einen entzückenden Ausblick auf die helle Haut, auf den zierlichen Brustkorb und die Brustwarzen des Kleineren. Yuushi schoss das Blut in die Wangen und schnell wandte er den Blick ab.  
„Es ist so warm hier… Yuushi, mir ist so warm.", klagte der andere und hockte sich schmollend, das Gesicht auf die Fäuste gestützt, auf den Boden.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah der Tensai auf das betrunkene Schmollkind hinunter. „Bakabakashii Gakuto.", seufzte er leise und kniete sich dann neben den Kleineren.  
„Wollen wir nicht lieber ins Bett gehen?"  
Augenblicklich hob Gakuto den Kopf und leckte sich erneut über die Lippen (Yuushis Herz machte ein Satz bei dieser Bewegung). Dann warf er sich schwungvoll auf Yuushi, der rückwärts auf die Tatamimatte knallte und nun ein schwerfälliges Bündel auf sich liegen hatte, dass die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und mit seinen Haaren an der Wange des Tensais kitzelte.  
„Gakuto."  
„Ich bin müde. Ich will hier schlafen, Yuushi."  
„Gakuto…~"  
„Oyaaaaasumi."  
„Gakuto!" Der Schwarzblauhaarige richtete sich auf – so gut wie es ging – während sich Gakuto immer noch an ihn klammerte. Immerhin waren dessen Arme von seinen Schultern auf seine Hüfte gewandert und der Rothaarige drückte nun leise nuschelnd seine Nase in den Obi seines Doppelpartners.  
„Yuu~…"  
Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. Im Moment hasste er den kleinen Wildfang auf seinem Schoß.  
„Nani?"  
„Yuu, ich hab Hunger. Ich will… ich will Takoyaki. Mit viel Soße."  
„Dann setz dich ordentlich hin."  
Damit meinte Oshitari eigentlich ‚An den Tisch setzen', aber Gakuto interpretierte das Ganze ein wenig anders. Er pflanzte sich einfach aufrecht in Yuushis Schoß und griff nach dem Takoyaki, was ihm der Andere widerwillig reichte. Während Gakuto langsam aß, langsamer als sonst, überlegte der Tensai, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. Währe Gakuto nämlich nicht betrunken gewesen, wäre das der perfekte Abend gewesen, um ein wenig nachzuforschen, ob der rothaarige Akrobat dieselben Gefühle für seinen Doppelpartner hegte, wie Oshitari das tat. Aber bedauerlicherweise hatte Gakuto mit dem Sake Bekanntschaft gemacht und offensichtlich Freundschaft geschlossen. Sollte er sich das nächste Mal mit dem Wildfang an einen Tisch setzen, würde er erstmal alles nach Alkohol absuchen, da war sich Yuushi sicher. Unterbrochen wurden seine Gedanken dann von klebriger Soße, die auf sein Bein tropfte. Mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte Yuushi ein weiteres Mal – und hätte er sie auf gehabt, hätte er vielleicht weiteres abhalten können. Denn Gakuto rutschte in übergroßer Hilfsbereitschaft von Yuushis Schoß und begann die Soße vom Bein des Tensais zu lecken.  
Und das leider auf eine sehr verführerische Weise.  
Mit hochroten Wangen stieß Oshitari den Akrobaten schnell zur Seite und machte sich daran, die Überreste des Flecks selbst mit einer Serviette wegzuwischen, bevor noch schlimmeres passierte. War der Kleine denn komplett übergeschnappt?! Wollte er, dass der Schwarzblauhaarige ganz die Kontrolle verlor?  
Aber da hörte er auch schon das Klagen des anderen, der, die Unterlippe soweit wie möglich vorgeschoben, winselnd auf dem Boden hockte und sich den Hinterkopf rieb.  
„Mou~ Itaiiiii…!" Er funkelte den Schwarzblauhaarige böse an.  
Yuushi seufzte und tapste zu dem Kleinen, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und nutzte die Situation um ihn einfach zu schnappen und in sein Bett zu tragen – wo er hoffentlich auch blieb.  
Gakuto nutzte diese Gelegenheit ebenfalls und schmiegte sich so nah wie nur möglich an seinen Doppelpartner, die Arme um den Hals und die Beine um dessen Hüfte geschlungen, ließ er sich abschleppen.  
Oshitari spürte die erhitzten Wangen an seinem Hals. Hoffentlich würde Gakuto später nicht allzu sehr Kopfschmerzen haben – schließlich waren morgen die Spiele, die die Fortschritte der einzelnen Spieler zeigen sollten.  
Er betrat das kühle Zimmer und ließ den Rothaarigen auf seinen Futon sinken, auf dem der sich – Yuushi war vollkommen überrascht – auch ohne Widersprüche niederließ und dann den Größeren aus dunklen Augen ansah.  
Der Tensai starrte auf die roten Wangen, auf die verschwitzte Stirn und die roten Lippen des Kleineren und lächelte liebevoll.  
„Baka."  
„Yuushi…?", murmelte Gakuto leise, während sich seine Augenlider langsam senkten.  
„Ja?"  
„Ich will einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss."  
Sein Herzschlag setzte erst aus und jagte dann doppelt so schnell weiter. Hatte er sich grade verhört?  
„Scherzkeks."  
„Ich will einen Kuss."  
„Gakuto~…"  
„Ich WILL einen Kuss!", jaulte der Kleinere nun und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Shikatanai…", stöhnte Oshitari leise und legte seine Lippen auf die rosigen seines Doppelpartners. Ein paar Sekunden genoss er das kribblige Gefühl, dann zog er schnell den Kopf zurück und atmete tief aus.  
Gakuto nuschelte irgendwas, gähnte und kuschelte sich dann in seine Decke, anscheinend vollkommen zufrieden.  
Yuushi – puderrot, aufgewühlt und keineswegs mehr müde, legte sich auf seinen Futon, starrte an die Shouji und überlegte fieberhaft ob das Ganze jetzt rückgängig machen wollte oder nicht.  
Ein paar Minuten später wurde ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen.  
Gakuto schlang seine Arme um Oshitaris Hüfte und drückte sein Gesicht in dessen Nacken.  
„Yuushi…~ Sumanai. Ich bin bestimmt total dicht, oder? Ich hätte' nicht so viel trinken sollen… Aber… Yuushi…? Ich möchte jetzt immer einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Weil ich dich nämlich lieb hab, Yuushi. Ich hab dich lieb, auch wenn ich jetzt besoffen bin und nach Algen und Sake rieche, ich hab dich trotzdem lieb und ich sag das jetzt nicht nur, weil ich besoffen bin. Ist das verständlich?"  
Yuushi lächelte.  
„Ich bin Tensai. Was erwartest du?"  
„Gut. Bekomme ich morgen einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss?"  
„Erst wenn du dir die Zähne geputzt hast. Du riechst nach Fisch. Und du hast 'ne Fahne."

„Okay."

- owari

tousui = Rausch [figürlich]  
Yukata = Sommervariante vom Kimono, einlagig, wird auch zum Schlafen angezogen  
Dango, Oshiruko, Umeboshi, Takoyaki, Onigiri, Sushi, Mochi, Yakiniku = was zu essen XXDDD Kann man im Notfall von Neugierigkeit auch googlen v__v  
amezake = Kindersektvariante von Sake  
tatami = Matten aus Stroh und Binsen, zum Auslegen der Räume  
shouji = Schiebefenster/-tür, mit weißem Papier beschichtet  
shougi = japanisches Schach  
ganbatte = Do your best! DDD  
gekidaze = Wie uncool. |||DDDD  
oyasumi = Gute Nacht.  
kantoku = Taro Sakaki u__u XDDDD  
urusai (yo) = Halt die Klappe.  
bakabakashii = doof, blöd, bekloppt, idiotisch, wie auch immer  
Obi = der lange Gürtel, der einem die Luft abschnürt, wenn man nen Yukata/Kimono trägt – Männer tragen ihn bequem auf der Hüfte (Die Schweine! ;__;)  
nani = Kennt eigentlich jeder, übersetz es trotzdem mal: was  
itai = Aua ò3o~  
baka = kennt eigentlich auch jeder: Idiot  
shikatanai = Ist so ne Sache. ‚shikata ga nai' heißt ‚da lässt sich nichts ändern'. Die weniger höfliche Variante wäre dann also ‚shikatanai'. Glaube ich zumindest |||DDD'' Kann auch sein, dass die Form ein klein wenig anders ist v__v Im Groben stimmt es aber ö__ö~ Und zumindest ist euch klar, was ich damit meine XDDDD  
sumanai = Form von ‚sumimasen' – Es tut mir Leid.


End file.
